The Paper
by Laengruk10001
Summary: Thomas tries to get his research paper done for school, but he can't seem to find a topic to research on. Don't worry, the park gang is there too help you. Of course, don't let a raccoon do a research paper for you. Bad things will happen.


**Hello and welcome to another Regular Show story I made. As for "The Time for Freedom", I promise to have it updated possibly this month or the next at least. Now what is this story about? Since there is a lack of Thomas stories here, I think I should make this one shot. How do I feel for Thomas right now? I feel bad for him in the show. So far, he has been treated like a Meg Griffin. I just wish we could get an episode focused on Thomas. There is some episodes that mainly focus on some characters. Like Bald Spot. This was an attempt to focus more on Muscle Man in this episode. I thought this was great, but the problem is that the ending of that episode was predictable. The plot was not very welled developed, but at least try to create a good episode. I'm saying they should focus on the minor characters more than Mordecai and Rigby. They can still appear, but not much focused on.**

It was a nice day at the park. Sun shining and the birds chirping. Now, let's take a trip in side, shall we. Inside were Mordecai and Rigby playing an old game, Dig Champs. As usual, Mordecai was beating Rigby at video games.

"Come on, come on!" Rigby said, trying to jump over dangerous things that can kill him, but his attempt fails as a snail hits him, leaving Mordecai the victor.

"Whoa! In your face!" Mordecai, gloating in front of Rigby. "Not cool dude. I always forget that snails are bad!"

"Because you're not as smart as me." Rigby groans. "Forget it." Thomas comes in through the door to see his two friends.

"Hi guys."

"Hey Thomas." Both of them said. "Can't talk to you guys right now, I need to work on my paper."

"College work?" Mordecai asked. "Yep. I'm going to go work upstairs, okay?"

"Got it." Mordecai said. Thomas goes upstairs right away to get started on his research. What was his research about? No one knows. Thomas was the one making the decision. He drops all his stuff on the floor when he reaches the computer room.

"Okay, now to get busy working on my paper." When he was ready to start, Muscle Man comes in to see that someone was in his seat.

"Yo, Thomas. Get out of my seat. It's my time to use the computer. Didn't you check the sign up?"

"I did. Plus, I thought you weren't allowed to use the park computer anymore due to you losing that basketball game."

"That was a setback, plus I think they have forgotten about it. Anyway, what are you doing, stealing my computer time?"

"I need to do a research, but right now, I'm trying to find one."

"Oh. Well why didn't you say show? I got a suggestion."

"What is it?"

"I think you should do a paper research on the greatest pranksters of all time. Think of it, learning about pranks, using it, and taking a hard good laugh at it."

"I don't think-"

"If you choose to do it, I will consider you to Ultimate Pack. The greatest pack containing the best jokes and pranks of the world. You will be recruited as my best man and I will consider you a great and loyal friend. Now what were you saying?"

"Oh... I was going to start researching on the greatest pranksters ever."

"Thanks bro. Good luck on your research. Woo!" Muscle Man took off his shirt and starts swinging it, running out the door. So, from there point on, Thomas starts looking up some sites containing great pranksters and pranks. Strangely, they won awards for what they did. Weird. Great pranksters dated back to the Caveman time to the 1900's. One famous pranksters was known as Sergei Ivan the Fifth. The biggest prank he pulled was at the Russian meeting in the 1980's. The prank he pulled was with a gigantic water balloon filled with water, food, feather, tar, and oil. Of course, after the incident, he was put in Russian jail for life. Next up was a young naïve British boy who decided that he needed to put termites in the school to scare his classmates. It resulted in disaster as the termites ate the entire school to the ground. Eventually after, he was sent to juvenile hall until he was 18. Francisco Merrigo was famous for his Catapult Prank. For this, he would take people and put them into a shape of a ball using lots of butter. Then he would launch them into a tar of mud. Eventually, the town found out and he was put in jail for at least a year.

"These guys were really hardcore. No wonder they got into a lot of trouble."

"Who did?" He turns around to see Skips was there. "Hey Skips."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Oh. I'm looking up past pranksters and pranks used. These were way extreme."

"It can't be that bad." Skips, after taking a look at one prank, stood corrected. One dangerous prank involved a person falling into wet cement and then used to hold the brick walls together. People who did it had to spend at least 2 years in prison for it and an extra 5 months.

"You're right. Why are you looking these guys up? You should be looking at people who have changed the past to put us where we are today. Like the people in the revolutionary war in the City."

"Oh yeah. I remembered it. Maybe I should do that."

"Great, good luck with it. I got to help cut down a giant tree." Skips goes out, leaving Thomas to restart his research. Through his new topic. He has found things involving the type of battles that took place, topics, strategy, and other sorts of things like the generals and commanders who lead the battles. Meanwhile, with Mordecai and Rigby...

"So, we're going to the coffee shop?" Mordecai asked. "Yeah, fine. I'm just going to see you fail at kissing Margaret."

"Oh, don't worry. I think you'll be focused on Eileen who's not wearing her glasses today. Hot enough for you?"

"Stop talking!" Benson comes in to see what Mordecai and Rigby was chatting about in the kitchen.

"What are you two doing?"

"Hey Benson. Me and Rigby were talking about going to the coffee shop on our break."

"What?! Don't you two remember."

"What?"

"Don't you remember what happened yesterday?!" The three flashback to reveal what happened. Mordecai and Rigby were fooling around with a flame thrower they got through the mail. As it turned out, it was just a regular toy.

"Dude, we got completely ripped off." Rigby, upset at the result. "Well you didn't technically read the print. It said "Toy Flamethrower."

"Dang it! I want my money back!" Rigby throws it at the house, only this time something bad happens. The flamethrower turns on and burns down half the house. Benson, who was in the kitchen at the time, sees Mordecai and Rigby's damaging the house.

"Mordecai! Rigby!" Benson shouts. He then yells into the air. The flashback comes to an end.

"Oh yeah, me and Rigby forgot."

"Really, you didn't notice the giant gaping hole in here?!" Mordecai and Rigby turned to see they have failed to see that there was a gaping hole through the house.

"Oh." Rigby said. "Now, get off your butts now and GET BACK TO WORK!" Benson goes away to steam off and blow off some fume. Benson comes upstairs to see that Pops, Hi Five Ghost, and Thomas were all watching some funny internet videos. Apparently, their favorite is Wedgie Ninja. In this video, he wedgies a person dressed as a cop. Turned out it was an actual cop and he got arrested, but not before a bear landed on him, playing a xylophone, then farting.

"What are you doing?" Benson asked. "Oh hey, Benson." Thomas said. "We're just watching some internet videos after Pops and Hi Five think I should do a research on the history of comedy."

"What? No. That is not a perfect project. You're open to suggestion?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I think you should be doing an important research of all. Which is how to run a business and control a stable career and finances. I also could suggest also getting good dating advice for all the lonely men in the world. With it, they could gain confidence, eventually, winning over a girl's heart then dating her and finally get engaged. Ah, that sounds wonderful."

"Nice try, Benson. I'm not helping you get a kiss from Audrey."

"What?" Benson chuckles nervously a little bit. "I'm not talking about me. I will just... get going here." So, Benson leaves in a little bit of an embarrassment. After watching a couple more funny videos, Pops and Hi Five Ghost got bored and left. Thomas now had that many topics on his mind. Pranks, revolution, history, and comedy. Benson was out. He had tried hard to decide and listed some great pros to some of them. However, he was still not sure. As an intern, he wanted to impress the park. His new friends, but he can't impress all of them. Only one. As he continues thinking through his head, he starts to get a headache and dizziness from all the choices. It isn't until Mordecai and Rigby, who were taking a break, comes to check up on Thomas.

"Hey Thomas. You okay?" Mordecai asked, seeing his condition. "I'm fine. I just don't know what to do. I got many topics that I got. I want to make everybody proud, but I can only do one. This is frustrating you guys."

"Don't sweat it dude. I think we can help out. Why don't you go home for the rest of the day. We'll help out as soon as we are done fixing the hole."

"Really? Thanks, Mordecai."

"Don't mention it." Thomas went out of the room to go straight back to home in the car he had just got repair ever since that prank incident pulled on Mordecai and Rigby. Let's just say it cost a lot of money to fix and his Mom was not happy with the bill she saw. From downstairs, in the kitchen was Mordecai's cell phone which went off.

"Oh shoot. I think Margaret's calling. Rigby, you stay here and don't really mess things up." Mordecai goes back down to check up on Margeret. Rigby, who doesn't follow orders, disobeys him and goes to the computer.

"Let's see what we have. History on revolution, next. History on comedy? That's sounds good. Pranks. That sounds great! Bam! Now to add my suggestion which is a history on the best video games ever. Whoa!"

Since he did not like to do any of those research stuff, he decided that he should instead use copy and paste the information on the paper. When he tries, a warning appears on the screen.

"Warning, can not copy and paste information? Come on, give me it!" He tries, pressing the mouse every single time. Nothing seems to work. Rigby rages and punches the computer. Suddenly, for some strange reason, it started to glow green. When he steps back, in a blinding flash of light, everything goes white. It all died down as Rigby looked to see what has happened. On the floor was a little robot who does not seem to know where he is

"Where am I?" It asked. "You're here at the park on our planet Earth."

"Oh. Greetings nocturnal lifeform. My name is Maximum."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"No. All I know is that I was from the inner cores of the cyberspace until someone who was reckless dragged me out of my home and now I can no longer get back."

"Don't worry about it dude. Come on, I got to show you to my friend, Mordecai."

"Okay." Rigby and his new robot friend went to the kitchen to see how Mordecai was. Apparently, he was okay and so was the hole. Looks like somehow Mordecai got it done some seconds ago.

"Dude, what's with the robot?"

"Oh, I found him in the computer room."

"Wait, you mean the park computer."

"Yes."

"Rigby."

"Don't worry, he's perfectly harmless. Couldn't harm a fly."

"Yes, my intellectual lifeform." The robot said refering to both of them. "I have no goals of hurting any of humanity."

"I guess it's okay." Mordecai responding with still some uncertainty. "Thank you. My motherboard will be proud to serve with you and help you."

"Okay... let's go play some video games."

"Video games? What are video games?"

"Oh. Their games playable on television."

"Can I see and play?"

"Sure, little dude."

"Yeah." The three walked to the living room and started playing the game. The game was still "Dig Champ" which Rigby ragequit on. Although, since the robot did not know about video games, he decided to play along with the game, taking control of the second remote. Through the first level, both Mordecai and the robot seem to be doing well together. They have not died or lose any life. Pretty impressive. It isn't until they have gotten to the mini boss. Mordecai tries to defeat the mini boss, but it was proven difficult as he could not find an easy way to tactically defeat it. The robot somehow did manage to destroy the first mini boss, impressing the blue jay and raccoon.

"How did you do that?

"Easy. I scanned the moves the boss was going to pull and avoided them, completing my objective."

"Whoa." Both of them said, amazed. "I got an idea. What's 2 plus 2?"

"Simple. Four. Ask me a more intelligent question."

"Okay, fine. What is the percent chance of a gumball machine dating a human?"

"50 percent."

"Whoa! In your face, Benson."

"Dude, not cool. He's our boss, Rigby."

"So what? He's a loser."

"Loser, what about you?"

"Why you-" Rigby jumps onto Mordecai's face, clawing him. Mordecai and him from there on started fighting each other and right in front of the robot.

"What is going on?" Mordecai and Rigby stop right on the couch, only looking at the robot who had just saw them fight.

"We were doing something called fighting, little dude." Mordecai said.

"Stop calling me little dude. It's Maximum."

"Okay, Maximum. Don't be grouchy. You want to take it up with me? Throw some punches and kicks?"

"Yes." In one swift second, he beats up Mordecai and Rigby with his fists in a quick speed, leaving only a groaning in pain friends.

"What the heck dude?" Rigby said. "That is only use when necessary. That is what makes up humans. Fighting is to try and solve something."

"You're saying the only way for the world to ensure stability is to make use of ruling with a literal iron fist?"

"Uh... yes?"

"Understood. My new mission is to solve everything. Everyone has violence inside them in this City. Waiting to be released someday. Time to use brawns to ensure peace." Maximum jumps out the window, running out and punch some people in the process.

"Oh oh."

"Great job, Rigby."

"I don't think he will caused that much damage." A large explosion is heard, From a distance, Muscle Man's trailer comes flying through the living room wall. Muscle Man comes crawling out, not in a real good condition.

"Oh no, bro. A robot is on a loose. Judgement Day has come."

"I stand corrected."

"Come on, Rigby. We need to stop it."

"Maybe he just misunderstood the concept. I think he's helping right now." From a far distance, the robot uses his laser to blow up one of the park buildings.

"Fine. Let's go stop it." Mordecai and Rigby ran after the robot, who's on the move. As they were running, they were stopped by Skips and Benson.

"What did you two do?!" Benson yelled. "It was Rigby's fault."

"Rigby, you better have an explanation for this."

"I do. I try to help Thomas with his paper."

"And look where that got us!"

"Hold on Benson." Skips said. "I have seen this before." Everyone turned their attentions to him, wondering what on earth he was talking about.

"A long time ago, in the 1900's, I knew this guy who loved to modified computers. He was very interested in them. He got so obsessed that one day, he decided that he should do something. He was going to create a cyber world in the computer. I try to reason with him, but you guys know I'm not good with technology. The end result, an explosion happened that went 10 miles high. He was never seen again. I heard rumors that he was still alive in his cyber world and he created machines like that one. In order to stop a machine, we have to fight fire with fire. We are going to bring out more people. Who do you know?" Rigby went into some thinking and came up with something.

"I know. We could copy and paste people and help them get out to battle this thing."

"Wait, you were copying and pasting?"

"Yes."

"That's illegal, Rigby."

"Cut me some slack, okay. Now come on."

Meanwhile, at the coffee shop, Thomas had stopped for a drink. There, Margaret asked if Mordecai was okay. He told her that he was caught off doing a task Benson made. Margaret was glad that he was being preoccupied. She had thought that he forgot that they were meeting each other. From the door, Thomas notices a man well dressed in a brown cotton coat, with a tie, white shirt, and black pants. His face he recognizes. It was him.

"Oh Thomas, how are you doing?"

"Hi, Mr. Stormoffe. Doing good."

"Have you gotten your topic yet?"

"Not yet. My friends are helping me work on it."

"That's nice. Back in school, I didn't really have any friends. All the people I have met picked on me and called me a nerd, but that's in the past now. I'm sure they now had the worst jobs to do on the earth."

"Very funny." An explosion goes off outside the coffee shop. From the window, they could see a giant robot, using lasers and weapons to blow up everything. Screaming citizens were all running for their lives, avoiding it's line of fire.

"What on earth is that?" Stormoffe asked. Maximum sees that there was life in the coffee shop through his thermo vision and the window.

"Other violent beings. They must learn their consequences of violence." He opened his wrist to reveal a giant cannon that was about to blast them to bits and pieces.

"Oh man, I didn't have a chance to get a girlfriend." Thomas said. All seemed lost until a balloon is fired at the robot's head.

"Hey robot!" Someone called out. It all turned out to be an army of pranksters, ready with water cannons, balloons, and other sorts of weaponry.

"Eat cold icy water!" The man shouted, who then shoots it in the head. "Other violent creatures. They must suffer."

"Get ready men." All of them armed their weaponry when Maximum reveals all of his cannons, guns, and laser cannons.

"Ready? Fire!" It resulted in one of the most deadliest battles in the City. People were being shot, running for cover, or getting blown up. Most of them were lucky to surviving the cannon fire, but the laser cannons did the most damage, burning up most of the pranksters. Behind from the hills near them were the gang.

"Wow, this is not what I expected." Rigby said. "What did you expect?" Mordecai asking him.

"I thought he would short out."

"It's a giant robot from a cyber city in the computer. Why would that short it out?"

"At least it's working a little bit."

"Wait, I think see Thomas through that window."

"What, let me see." The two look as they see their friend stuck in the coffee shop with no way out and no way of survivng the ongoing attack.

"We have to do something, Mordecai. Thomas isn't going to make it."

"If we got out there, we could be killed."

"Doesn't matter. For Thomas!" Rigby ran out through the open battle with a battle cry. Mordecai had no choice but to go in after him. Rigby and Mordecai carefully avoided the weapons coming from the giant obvious robot. They were lucky they didn't killed by it yet. Finally, they made it into the shop with only some minor scratches.

"Guys, what's going on?" Thomas asked. "No time." Mordecai said to him. "We have to stop this thing."

"How? You two nearly killed yourselves and now we're stuck in here."

"Well, there's gotta be a weakness to all robots. Every robot has got to have some sort of weakness. Apparently, water is doing small damage to it." The three begin thinking about ways to defeat it. Result, apparently they couldn't think of a way to defeat it. That is until Stormoffe came up with an idea.

"Okay, do we have any generators in the shop." Stormoffe asking Margaret. "Yeah, I think there's one in the basement. Why?"

"I need to borrow it. Mordecai, Rigby, Thomas, you go distract that thing."

"Okay professor. Come on guys, we need to get to my car." Thomas commanded. The trio ran across the open battle once again and once again avoiding the weapons. Eventually, they reach Thomas's car, but with some scratches.

"Hey giant robot!" Mordecai shouted from the window in the car. Maximum gets his full attention. "You stink and you're a lousy aim."

"That is it! Prepare to be exterminated."

"Go!" Thomas presses his foot hard on the pedal and they went off with the robot chasing them. Through the city, they kept dodging the robot's attacks. One move and they would get blown up, dying in the process. It seemed to be working when it started using acid it got from it's mouth. Acid ray. Not good. It make a gaping hole on the roof of the car. The trio's next best thing was to throw things at it. Trust me, there was lot of trash and junk inside Thomas's car. How did he even manage to drive this. Mordecai and Rigby kept throwing until to the point when they have run out of things to throw.

"What do we do now?" Thomas questioned, worried. "I don't know." Rigby said.

"We're going to die!"

"Not today!" Everyone looked to see that Stormoffe was driving his silverback car. On top of the car was a generator left in the coffee shop basement.

"Stormoffe!" Thomas said, glad that he was actually there. "Thomas, we need to make sure the electricity of this generator gets to the robot, which will short out his circuit."

"How do we get it to hit him?"

"Got a hose filled with water."

"Yeah, Rigby, pull the carpet up." Rigby follows command this time. And I mean, this time, to reveal a water hose.

"Okay, now stick it out the window."

"Yeah, yeah, professor."

"Don't argue with me."

"Fine." Once in position with the hose sticking out the window and the generator is turned on by the professor, everything was ready to go and work.

"Let it open!" Rigby turned the water on, which hit the part of the generator and out comes a electricity filled water that shoots itself at the robot.

"Malfunction, malfunction. Can not compute. Losing stability. Shutting down." Maximum, shorting out, finally powers off with his circuits in blitz. His hollow body, falls onto the streets of the city, unable to move or live due to it losing the power to get it and turn on. The city folks come out, now glad that the four have found a way to defeat the giant monstrosity. Also coming in were the surviving pranksters.

"Hey they did it!" One guy called out. Everyone cheer as they now have the title as heroes for destroying the apocalyptic robot. Of course, everyone was not glad.

"No. No cheering." Benson comes through the crowd of people surrounding the four. "This is all these two's fault." He said, pointing fingers at Mordecai and Rigby.

"My raccoon employee here thought it was a great idea to hit a computer, releasing a robot, and causing it to almost destroy the city." The crowd's happiness disappear. Left to take it place was unimpressed. So, the crowd of people disassembled to resume their normal lives.

"Now, for the rest of day, you two will have to fix up the damages done to the park starting with that burnt down wall."

"I thought I fixed it!" Mordecai cried. "Well, apparently, someone thought it was a great idea to put mayonaise as a substitute." Mordecai looks onto Rigby in anger.

"Now, stop goofing off, get back to your jobs or YOU'RE FIRED! UNBELIEVABLE!" Benson and Skips were going home for the rest of day. Mordecai and Rigby were left to do all the damages done to the house by the robot. They also had to help move Muscle Man's trailer back into the correct position and had to help him put back his stuff. As for Stormoffe and Thomas, well they returned to their normal lives by going home.

Midnight

Thomas was already past asleep in his apartment. The moon shining, TV off and lights also. Stars beaming through the window at night. No any signs of danger has been seen so far. Everything has been normal. No robots ever appear again. It was nice and peaceful. Good for Thomas. Suddenly, magic dusts brightens the room up, getting Thomas's attention.

"What the-" The magic dust then form up eventually to be a well known figure he has read about and seen pictures of.

"Hello Thomas."

"Martin Luther King Jr.?"

"Yes."

"What brings you here?"

"I heard you were doing lots of thinking."

"Yeah. I want to make my friends happy and proud, but it's difficult. I can only choose one. That's the limit."

"Think about it, Thomas. I once have a dream that one day Americans and African Americans would one day leave equal and what you know? It happened."

"Too bad you had to get assassinated."

"I know. At least I viewed it from outside my body. As a spirit. I have a question for you, Thomas. Do you want your dream to become real?"

"Yes, but how?"

"Think about it. The park, the antics, your friends and their adventures. What does that all make?" Thomas was a little confused at first. Filled with confusion and a few hesitations until those things have all crossed his mind.

The next day

At the desk of his classroom was the professor. Stormoffe was doing last minute grade checks on the tests. Most of them had done good. Others were not as lucky as the others. Who comes to the desk with a huge packet of research paper. You guessed it.

"Thomas?"

"All done, sir. Read it and weep." Stormoffe begins flipping through the pages to see what he has written. At first, he thought it would be a good paper. He was wrong. It was a wonderful paper. All the details and supporting facts. Right there, in front of his face. He had been overcome with joy. Stormoffe, for the first time was very grateful to have Thomas.

"Thomas, this is one of the most amazing papers I have ever seen. In fact, I think this would be great if you could share it with the class."

"What do you mean?"

"If you didn't know, I'm a movie director also."

"You want me to adapt my research paper into a movie for everyone to watch?"

"Don't worry. With my knowledge of movie directing and your knowledge of your friends, I say we will do great with this movie. What do you say?"

"I say I won't let you down."

"Great. Let's get started kid."

So for the next 5 weeks, the two got started. Stormoffe helped with the development of the movie while Thomas, his assistant, go around and interview the park members. As he interview them, he learned about new things he had never learn before. Some of the things were top secret, so they were never to be disclosed by film. He was glad that he was learning more about the park members considering he doesn't hang out with them much due to school. Anyway, after five weeks, the professor calls the development a success. The next night came a movie opening at the campus where everyone was invited to including the park gang. When everyone have started to sit down for the presentation, Thomas finally comes out.

"Hello and welcome to this very special film. I can't thank enough for the gang at the park for helping me work on this. I am also glad that I have chose the right line of work to work with these wonderful people. Now I am going to, as an award, give these guys the best movie they have ever seen in there lifetimes and yours. Roll the film." From there, the film finally starts. The gang finally finds out why he interviewed them. In the film, they had shown all the antics they have done at the park. The Rock, Paper, Scissors incident, the Jinx monster, almost getting replaced by two smart guys, Promise Pie, Muscle Man's dad. The cart accident, setting the cart ablaze with fireworks, the fireworks accident involving Hector and El Diablo and other things. The last important thing seemed to be the first time Thomas help. That one was for the destruction of Exit 9B. Thomas, in the film, then states what he thinks of the guys.

"Now what do I think of these guys. I think they're like a big family to me. We don't hang out a lot due to work and me at school, but I always know that these guys will have back. Want some proof? Well, here you go."

A montage in shown along with interviews showing each of the park member. It included all the fun times and trouble they got in. Most of them were from Mordecai and Rigby, but that is what makes them. That is why they were important. They were great friends to Thomas. Thomas, on the stage, looks on to see Mordecai and Rigby smiling, proud of him. After an hour of watching it, it ended and it was time to go. Everyone has left except for the gang. They all went on to congratulate him.

"Great job, Thomas. That was amazing for what you did for us." Mordecai said. "Yeah, it was great." Rigby said, cheerfully more than Mordecai.

"Thank you guys. That means much."

"Well, we're all proud of you Thomas. We're glad that we have you around. Just kind of bad you can't help us most of the time." Mordecai's face turns to dissapointment.

"Don't sweat it. Besides, after the robot incident, I don't want to get involve in one of your antics in a while." Everyone laughed at what he said.

"Come on, let's go home." Rigby said. From a close distance on the ground was a tiny robot who was the mini version of Maximum.

"You lifeforms will one day feel the wrath of your superior leaders. I will rue you. Rue you! All hail Maximum! All hail Maximum! Wait no-" Maximum screams as Rigby's foot squashes him and Rigby felt it. Although, Rigby was sure that it was just a bug.

**That's the end of the story. Hoped you like this story. Why I also put Martin Luther King Jr. in here is because since it was Martin Luther King Jr. Day yesterday, I thought I could put him in the story. I thought he would fit helping Thomas with his problem. Thank you for all you did Martin Luther King Jr. We will all remember for what you did to help make every man equal and never judge them by their color. Also, this is like the longest story I have ever made so far. I mean, 5000 words. This is the first time I made a long shot to 5000 words.**


End file.
